Un funeral, siete sospechosos, y un culpable
by Ring.Black
Summary: Anna muere en circunstancias sospechosas; Yoh sabe que el asesino está entre ellos, y no está dispuesto a dejarlo pasar. Oneshot. Reto del foro "yo te reto, tu me retas, nosotros nos retamos XDDDDD".


**Shaman King no es mío.**

…

─Tenía tanto futuro por delante.

─Es increíble, todavía no se puede creer.

─¡Era tan joven! ¡Tan linda!

─No se merecía esto.

Y miles de frases parecidos que eran susurradas (aunque a él le parecían gritos), se encontraban fluyendo a su alrededor. Miles de personas, ni bien lo vieron, con miradas de lástima, se acercaron para darles su pésame, sus palabras de aliento o simplemente para decirle que compartían su dolor. Pero era mentira; él sabía que nadie podría compartir su dolor en ese momento.

Quería que esa tortura terminara ahora, que se levantara de esa pesadilla, sobresaltado, y que al girar, a su lado, se encontrara con ella dormida, como siempre, desprendiendo ese calor que hacía contraste con su forma fría de ser; quería tocar su cabello rubio una vez más; besar sus labios suaves no por última vez; quería, simplemente, tenerla.

Volvió al presente, mirando aturdido a su alrededor. No podía perder el control ahora, tenía que concentrarse; después de todo, no había ideado ese funeral sólo porque quería despedir a su esposa, había otro motivo más importante: tenía que encontrar al asesino de Anna Asakura, y eso sólo lo podría hacer cuando tuviera a todos sus amigos reunidos, sin la intervención de todas esas personas.

¿Que qué lo llevó a pensar que había sido asesinada? Bueno, digamos que la excusa de que se haya golpeado en la cabeza quedando inconsciente y que se cayera JUSTO en la bañera LLENA de agua y se terminara ahogando, como indicaron los médicos, no era lo suficientemente creíble. Lo que era aún peor era pensar que uno de sus amigos había sido, sin duda, el culpable, puesto que los únicos que se encontraban en la pensión en ese momento eran Ren, Horo-Horo, Hao, Tamao, Pillika, Lyserg, y Ryu, cuando él había salido a entrenar en compañía de Manta; ciertamente, todos tenían motivos para asesinarla, algunos incluso más que otros, como en el caso de Horo-Horo ó Tamao.

Así que por eso, cuando todos terminaran de despedirse y quedaran ellos solos, tomaría venganza contra quien le había arrebatado al amor de su vida. Esa persona, por primera vez, le temería.

Por otro lado, Yoh no era el único que sospechaba de que hubiera un asesino: Lyserg, quien ya se había graduado con honores de la facultad para ser detective, también sospechaba de ese hecho; por eso, le había ofrecido ayuda a su amigo para buscar al culpable, muy apesar de que el castaño le confesara que él también era un posible sospechoso. En cierta parte, lograba comprenderlo; no iba a negar que él no había estado en la casa el día en que encontraron a Anna muerta en el baño, mucho menos podía negar que pudo haberlo evitado y que se culpaba por ello, por haberse shockeado y no haber aplicado sus facultades de detective. Ahora sólo le quedaba ayudar a aminorar el dolor que cargaba su buen amigo Yoh.

El peliverde iba pasando justo por la mesa de los bocadillos, estudiando a los presentes uno por uno, cuando una conversación le llamó la atención:

―¿Cómo podés decir eso, hermano? Anna no se merecía ese final ―Regañaba Pillika en voz no tan baja a Horo.

―Ya, ya. No digo que se lo merecía, pero, sólo digo que, definitivamente, no la voy a extrañar ―Comentó, encogiéndose de hombros.

La chica resopló disgustada. ¿Acaso Ren tenía razón y se había criado en una manada de lobos? Su falta de respeto dejaba mucho que desear, sin duda, y ni hablar de sus modales a la hora de comer. No había caso con su hermano. De todas formas, Pillika decidió llevar la conversación para un rumbo interesante y favorable para el Ingles.

―Pero dime, ¿no te parece sospechoso lo de Anna? ¿Morir ahogada, así, sin más? A mi me parece raro.

―Bah, tonterías Pilli. Los accidentes de baño ocurren siempre, no veo por qué el diablo, o bueno, ex diablo sería la excepción ―Agitó una mano, restándole importancia―. Y en todo caso, ¿quién podría llevar acabo tan cuidadoso asesinato sin que Anna lo hubiera detectado?

La norteña hizo una mueca, pero no agregó nada más. Bien, Horo-Horo tenía un punto: ¿quién habría sido tan valiente como para tomarse la molestia? Era evidente que los hermanos Usui no habían sido; si algo tenían para sobresaltar, era la honestidad. Aparte, estaba un cien por ciento seguro, el chico jamás se vería tan tranquilo si hubiera logrado cometer tal asesinato; era un hecho que Horo le tenía gran estima a Yoh y que no disfrutaba el verlo sufrir, apesar de sus comentarios hacía la difunta. Que se hubiera quedado al velorio, lo confirmaba. De todas formas, los dejaría como sospechosos, por si las dudas.

Al siguiente que vio de sus amigos, fue a Tamao. Se la veía muy taciturna, y no sabía con exactitud si era por el castaño o por la rubia muerta. Al verla sola, decidió acercarse, pero alguien le ganó de mano; alguien de quien se sorprendió cuando le ofreció un vaso de jugo a la pelirosa: Hao Asakura. Con más razón, aceleró sus pasos para escuchar la conversación más insólita de su vida. Y no era por celos, claro que no.

―Sé que fuiste vos, Tamao ―Acusó tranquilamente Hao, todavía con el vaso en la mano.

―¿D-de qué ha-bla? ―Preguntó la temerosa chica, con sorpresa y nerviosismo.

―Ay, por favor, todos sabíamos que querías sacar a Anna del medio para quedarte con mi hermano. No te hagas la mosquita muerta conmigo ―Los ojos del Shaman estaban literalmente en llamas.

―¡No, se equivoca, yo jamás haría algo así! ―Se defendió la joven, angustiada.

―No te atrevas a negarlo ―Escupió el otro, con enojo―. Se terminó el juego. Cuanto más rápido lo confieses, mejor para vos.

Y con esa amenaza, se dio media vuelta, desapareciendo entre la multitud. Lyserg observó como la muchacha seguía en shock mientras lágrimas comenzaban a rodar por su mejilla. Tal vez Tamao si tendría que ser borrada de la lista de sospechosos; era afirmado que no mataría ni a una mosca, sólo Hao podría pensar eso.

En la "súper" lista de sospechosos que Yoh había escrito le confirmaban que todavía faltaban dos integrantes que estaban presentes en ese momento: Ren y Ryu. Los únicos a los que no se los veía por ninguna parte. Estaba buscándolos discretamente, cuando sin querer chocó contra alguien.

―¡Lyserg, que bueno qué te encontré! ―Exclamó Yoh, tomándolo por los hombros y arrastrándolo hacia la cocina. Una vez allí, y antes de que el otro pudiera preguntar nada, el castaño tomó le preguntó―: ¿Conseguiste algo?

El Ingles negó con la cabeza. Lo cierto era que sólo conseguía más sospechas, y lo único que tenía era: Hao acusando a Tamao, y a Horo-Horo y Pillika sospechando por el otro lado. Eso no le decía nada.

―Igual no importa, ya los invitados están por irse; cuando nos reunamos todos, podremos averiguar algo ―Quiso alentar Yoh. Era de admirar como, aún cayéndose a pedazos, seguía teniendo el mismo optimismo.

Y finalmente, los invitados se fueron cerca de la medianoche, dejando un aire lúgubre y aterrador en las habitaciones de la pensión En. Tal y como dijo el gemelo menor, todos ya estaban reunidos en el comedor principal, ese que sólo se usaba en casos de verdadera importancia, ¿y qué mejor situación que esa para usarlo?

Lyserg se puso de pie y se aclaró la garganta para dar inicio.

―¿Saben por qué están todos reunidos en éste lugar? ―Preguntó firme.

Nadie dijo nada, pero algunos se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza, y otros a ser indiferentes. Entonces Yoh golpeó la mesa, poniéndose de pie y haciendo que todos voltearan a mirarlo sorprendidos ante la expresión contenida del chico.

―Anna fue asesinada y quiero saber quien de todos ustedes fue ―Demandó entre dientes.

La tensión era palpable, y aún así nadie abría la boca, hasta que la situación se hizo insoportable ya que el primero en saltar fue Hao, señalando furiosamente con el dedo a Tamao.

―¡Fue ella! ―Acusó, haciendo que Tamao adoptara una pose afligida.

―¡Claro que no, Tamao no es la asesina! ―Saltó a defenderla Pillika.

―Pero claro que no fue Tamao ―Bufó irónicamente Ren, quien se había mantenido muy alejado de todos segundos antes―. Apuesto a que lo sabés porque el asesino no fue otro que tu hermano y estás tratando de encubrirlo.

―¡¿QUÉ?! ―Gritó indignado el acusado―. ¡¿Qué pruebas tenés para acusarme de tal cosa?!

―Puedo hacerte una larga lista de los por qué la matarías, Hoto-Hoto.

Mientras Horokeu y Ren se enfrascaban en una pelea; y Hao seguía acusando a Tamao a la vez que discutía con Pillika; Ryu se levantó de su asiento, levantó un brazo hacia arriba, inhaló profundo, y dejó caer su brazo, apuntando en dirección a una persona y exclamó:

―Él fue quien mató a Doña Anna.

Las peleas cesaron de inmediato y todos se voltearon perplejos hacia donde Ryu apuntaba. Ahí, a espaldas de Yoh, un pálido Manta Oyamada, abría y cerraba la boca. Lyserg abrió los ojos con sorpresa: Manta no estaba en la lista de sospechosos. Yoh entrecerró los ojos y caminó a paso lento hacia su enano mejor amigo.

―¿Es eso cierto Manta? ―Preguntó con voz escalofriante, nada típica del Yoh que conocían.

―Y-yo… verás… Yoh, este… ―Babuceaba sin parar el pequeño.

―Te hice una pregunta.

Manta tragó saliva al ver los ojos de su mejor amigo. Nadie podía negar ahora que era gemelo de Hao.

―¡Sí, yo maté a Anna! ―Gritó fuerte y claro.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, y las mandíbulas desencajadas tampoco. La expresión del Shaman de la Tierra reflejó por un breve instante dolor, pero luego de inspirar fuertemente, la máscara de frialdad volvió a su sitio.

―¿Por qué, Manta? ¿Qué motivos tenías?

―¿Qué motivos tenía preguntás? ¡JÁ! ―Se burló el aludido, cambiando su mirada a una totalmente maniática que a más de uno asustó―. ¡Desde que la conocí lo único que hacía era mandarme! ¡Cómo si fuera su esclavo! ¡Enano haz esto, enano haz lo otro! ¡Ahí te quedó una mancha! ¡Vamos que esperás, quiero mi cena! ―Imitó con amargura―. ¡HARTO ME TENÍA! Así que vi la oportunidad, cuando vos creíste que iba a buscar algo que había olvidado en la pensión, y la tomé. ¡Chau, no más Anna, no más mandato! ¡LIBRE AL FIN!

Cuando finalmente el chico terminó su relato, todos habían quedado como estatuas, esperando la reacción de Yoh, pero esta nunca llegó; simplemente, el Shaman comenzó a caminar, pasando por el lado de quien asesino a su amor, sin voltear atrás, sin escuchar los gritos de los demás integrantes.

Porque Yoh, ese día había perdido todo; se sentía vacío, traicionado, asqueado. Así que caminó, hasta que sus pies ya no tocaron el piso, sólo entonces, lo supo.

―¡YOH, IDIOTA! ¡¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo acá?! ¡Tenías que vengarme de ese enano cabezón! ―Le gritó Anna, su Annita, dándole con su poderosa mano izquierda.

―Jijij, lo siento Annita, es que estaba en shock ―Se disculpó el chico, sobándose la mejilla. _Vaya, aún muerto, sigue pegando igual de fuerte_, pensó con desanimo.

La rubia suspiró, su esposo era un idiota, pero al menos estaban juntos otra vez. Miró para abajo, desde su nube y contempló como Manta era llevado con chaleco de fuerza, mientras reía como un loco, por dos sujetos, y como los demás todavía estaban confundidos y perplejos.

Sonrió, tomando la mano de Yoh, y pensando todos los planes posibles para atormentar a Manta en el manicomio.

**Fin**

**¡Hooooooli! :D. Segundo reto, auspiciado por Angekila, del foro "yo te reto, tú me retas, nosotros nos retamos" ¡YEY!. **

**Espero que sea de tu agrado An, :/, me costó muchísimo hacerlo, en serio O.O. Sino cumple con lo que pediste, bueno, acepto hacerlo otra vez ^^, si se puede. **

**Besotes con cariño a todos :D. Sobretodo a las maravillosas muchachas del Foro (L. **


End file.
